Spell Changes
Many spells have been changed for balancing purposes or to aid in maintaining SoW's intended low magic atmosphere, often to be closer to PnP source material. Some spells require material components that can be bought in most magic shops, while other spells may give evil points to the caster. Pale Masters count their PM levels as caster levels for all necromancy spells, and RDDs count their RDD levels as caster levels for all arcane fire spells. Additionally, DMs will sometimes make available scrolls of spells that aren't normally in Neverwinter Nights. These are typically not scripted effects, and can only be used with DM aid or with the consent of other players who will be affected. They exist for roleplaying purposes, primarily in non-combat situations, such as when interacting with other players or when involved in a DMed quest or event. Unless specified otherwise by a DM, they are single use. They are not available in the standard loot tables. It may be possible to purchase or otherwise obtain scrolls of specific spells from a store or from other NPCs with DM aid; this will be handled on a case by case basis. For the sake of simplicity and to ensure their use does not become too prolific, PC Wizards and sorcerers cannot learn them, clerics and druids cannot pray for them, etc. They cannot be used for PC crafting. Despite that components are typically consumed in PnP when scribing scrolls, not when casting them, some normally unavailable spells will require material components (one or more physical substances or objects that are annihilated by the spell energies in the casting process) or focus components (a prop of some sort, not consumed when the spell is cast, can be reused), and some require the expenditure of experience points. Common components with negligible prices can be roleplayed as purchased or found without DM aid, but rarer and more expensive components will need to be somehow found; when in doubt, ask a DM. When a scroll of a normally unavailable spell has a DC, it will be calculated as the higher of either as if the scroll's reader had cast the spell themselves under their own power, or as scroll DCs are normally calculated. This is to help make up for their scarcity, and the fact that they can't be learned and cast normally. Further, in an effort to preserve SoW's relatively low magic environment, certain spells do not exist at all in the setting or have their roleplaying uses limited: *There is no known way to use magic to create edible food or drinkable water. *'Monstrous Regeneration', Regeneration, and Polymorph Self (into a form which regenerates) can only restore missing limbs if they're lost while the spell in question is already in effect. *'Polymorph Self' and Shapechange cannot be used to assume forms other then those that are scripted into the game. *'Raise Dead' does not actually restore the dead to life. It can bring people back from the brink of death. PCs who are reduced to -11 HP in combat against ordinary spawns are, at the player's option, typically considered in a coma-like state, so close to death that ordinary means of healing them are no longer effective. Roleplaying actual death outside of a DM run event is always optional. The spell mechanically functions as normal in combat, except in that it requires a small diamond as a material component. *'Resurrection' can restore the dead to life only as Raise Dead in PnP does. The target must have been dead for no longer then one day per caster level, and their body must be mostly intact. The spell mechanically functions as normal in combat, except in that it requires a small diamond as a material component. These lists are not final, and may be changed in the future. A *'Acid fog' :Duration increased to 1 round per level. No Spell Resistance. *'Acid splash' :Increased damage to 1d4. *'Aid' :Gives 1d8+1 HP per caster level to a maximum of +10. *'Amplify' :Increased duration of 2 Rounds per level. *'Animate dead' :Requires a Black Onyx Gem, and can give the caster Evil Points. B *'Ball lightning' :Ball lightning fires only 1 bolt, no longer gives a save for half damage. *'Barkskin' :Removed visual effect. *'Bestow curse' :Lowers Ability Scores by -3. *'Bigby's clenched fist' :Bigby's spells 6-9 no longer stack with each other. Mind immunity no longer applies. Does magical (force) damage. *'Bigby's crushing hand' :Does magical (force) damage, grapple check each round (huge immune to grapple but still take damage). *'Bigby's forceful hand' :Now has a bullrush chance of stopping movement each round (does not knockdown or daze, just holds a creature in place), does not work on huge creatures. *'Bigby's grasping hand' :Does grapple check each round, does not work on huge. *'Blackstaff' :Increased duration of 1 Turn per level. *'Bless weapon' :Decreased duration to 1 Turn per level as per its description (was 2 Turns), and damage to 2d4. *'Blindness/deafness' :Increased duration of 5 Rounds + 1 Round per level. Does not work on constructs and undead. *'Blood Frenzy' :Now gives an additional point to STR, CON and Will per 3 caster levels. C *'Call lightning' :Will do 1 Damage (or 0 if save vs. electricity) in indoor areas (buildings, caves). Does 1d6 per level (as normal) in outdoor areas in clear weather. Does 1d10 damage per level in stormy weather (raining or snowing). *'Charm monster' :Increased duration to 4 Rounds + 1 Round per caster level. *'Charm person' :Increased Duration to 2 Rounds + 1 Round per caster level. *'Charm person or animal' :Increased Duration to 2 Rounds + 1 Round per caster level. *'Circle of death' :Increased radius. Requires Crushed Black Pearl. *'Circle of doom' :Increased Damage to 2d8 + caster level. *'Clairaudience/clairvoyance' :Increased Duration to 1 Turn/ level. Removed visual effect. *'Clarity' :Removed visual effect. *'Cloud of bewilderment' :Does Daze instead of Stun and does not allow Spell Resistance (still blinds). *'Cloudkill' :Does 1d4 Constitution damage instead of 1d10 Acid and does not allow Spell Resistance. *'Cone of cold' :Increased range. *'Contagion' :Now hits a small radius, and can do a small amount of negative energy damage. Can give evil points. *'Continual flame' :Items with Continual Flame are marked as Plot and cannot be sold. *'Control undead' :Duration has been decreased to 1 Turn/level, can give Evil Points. *'Create greater undead' :Requires Black Onyx Gem and can give Evil Points to the caster. *'Create undead' :Requires Black Onyx Gem and can give Evil Points to the caster. *'Cure wounds spells' :Undead now rolls a will save for half damage. Cure minor wounds now heals 1d4 points of damage. D *'Darkfire' :Decreased damage to 1d6. Decreased duration to 1 turn/level. Requires Alchemist's Fire. *'Deafening clang' :Increased duration of 2 Rounds per level and does 1d6 damage. *'Death armor' :Does damage of the negative energy type instead of the magical type. Also gives 25% negative energy immunity. *'Death ward' :Decreased Duration to 1 Turn/ Level. Now protects against Level Drain. *'Displacement' :Increased duration of 1 Turn + 1 Round per level. *'Divine favor' :Does Divine damage instead of Magic damage. Decreased maximum bonus to +3. *'Dominate animal' :Increased duration to 3 rounds + 2 rounds per caster level. Now also works on Beasts and Magical Beasts. *'Dominate person' :Increased duration to 1 turn per level when cast on NPCs and 1 round per level when cast on PCs. Works on all Humanoids. *'Drown' :Does magical damage instead of bludgeoning damage. E *'Electric jolt' :Increased Damage to 1d4. *'Endure elements' :Removed visual effect. *'Energy drain' :An undead creature struck by the ray gains 2d4×5 temporary hit points. Can give Evil Points *'Enervation' :An undead creature struck by the ray gains 1d4×5 temporary hit points. *'Entangle' :No Spell Resistance. *'Ethereal visage' :Increased duration of 5 Rounds per level. F *'Feeblemind' :Now reduces INT and CHA to 3, duration is permanent, -4 save if target can cast arcane spells. *'Find traps' :Automatically detects nearby traps with a Detect DC of 30 or lower. Lasts for 1 Turn per level. No longer disarms traps. *'Firebrand' :One bolt per two levels, caps at 10 bolts that do 5d8 damage each. *'Flame arrow' :Flame arrow caps at 12d6, or can be cast on a party member to turn their ammunition flaming (+1d6 fire damage). *'Flame weapon' :Decreased damage to 1d6. Requires Alchemist's Fire. *'Freedom of movement' :Removed visual effect. G *'Gate' :Can give Evil Points. *'Gedlee's Electric Loop' :The will save vs. mind spells has been changed to a will save vs. electricity. The stunning now lasts for 1d4+1 round. *'Globe of invulnerability' :Increased duration of 2 rounds per level. *'Grease' :Increased duration to 1 Round per caster level. No Spell Resistance. *'Great thunderclap' :Duration of the deaf effect increased to 3 turns. *'Greater magic fang' :Now gives +1 enhancement bonus per four levels, instead of per three levels. *'Greater magic weapon' :Decreased duration to 1 Turn per level. +1 enhancement bonus per 4 caster levels, instead of per 3. *'Greater sanctuary' :Decreased duration of 1 Round per level. *'Greater stoneskin' :Requires Diamond Dust. Removed visual effect. H *'Harm' :Does 10 damage per caster level up to a maximum of 150 damage, but it cannot reduce the target's hit points to less than 1. Will save for half damage. Can give Evil Points. *'Heal' :Heals 10 hit points per caster level to a maximum of 150 points. Also removes poison and disease. Undead are allowed a will save for half damage. *'Healing circle' :Now heals 2d8 + 1 hit points per caster level. *'Healing sting' :Increased damage to 1d10 +1 per caster level. *'Hold animal' :Now also works on Beasts and Magical Beasts. The will save is now vs. mind spells instead of just vs. will. *'Hold monster' :The will save is now vs. mind spells instead of just vs. will. *'Hold person' :The will save is now vs. mind spells instead of just vs. will. *'Horizikaul's boom' :The duration of the deafness has been increased to 1d4+1 rounds per 3 levels, and the will save has been changed to a fortitude save. I *'Ice dagger' :Increased damage of 1d4+1 damage per level. Also does 1 point of splash damage to nearby creatures. *'Identify' :Requires Pearl Infusion. *'Implosion' :No longer has a +3 to DC. *'Incendiary cloud' :No spell Resistance. *'Infestation of maggots' :Decreased duration to a maximum of 5 rounds. Can give Evil Points. *'Inflict minor wounds' :Increased damage of 1d4 points. *'Isaac's greater missile storm' :No more than 10 missiles per target. K *'Keen edge' :Decreased duration to 2 turns per caster level. *'Knock' :Decreased radius by half to a 25 meter radius. L *'Lesser restoration' :Only cures Ability damage. *'Lesser spell mantle' :Increased duration of 2 rounds per level. M *'Mage armor' :Mage Armor gives +4 AC Armor bonus, applied to the targets clothes or armour, this will not stack with normal armor. *'Magic circle against alignment' :No longer gives complete Mind-Spell Immunity against the chosen Alignment. It instead gives Immunity to Charm (and the normal +2 AC Deflection Bonus, +2 Saves). (The Bioware bug that removed the circle when moving has been fixed). *'Magic vestment' :+1 enhancement per 4 caster levels instead of 3, decreased duration of 4 Turns/ caster level. *'Mass Blindness/Deafness' :Does not work on constructs and undead. *'Mestil's acid sheath' :Gives 50% Acid Immunity as well. *'Mind fog' :Increased Duration to 5 Rounds + 1/ caster level *'Minor globe of invulnerability' :Increased duration of 2 rounds per level. *'Monstrous regeneration' :Increased Duration of 2 Rounds per level. *'Mordenkainen's sword' :Summons a Magical Sword instead of a Helmed Horror. Requires a miniature platinum sword. N *'Negative energy burst' :Slightly increased damage of 1d10 + caster level. *'Negative energy protection' :Now gives Negative Energy Resistance 10 + 1 per caster level instead of 100% Immunity. No longer protects against Level Drain, but still protects against Ability Drain. *'Neutralize poison' :Now also gives immunity to poison for 1 Turn/level. Note that this includes immunity to spells like Cloudkill and Cloud of Bewilderment, but does not not apply to antidote potions. No longer cures disease. O *'One with the land' :Decreased skill point bonus to 2+1 per 5 levels. Now also gives a bonus to Search. P *'Poison' :Does 1d6 + 2d6 Constitution Damage. *'Polymorph self' :Giant spider form's strength and dexterity increased, given skill bonuses to spot and search, given +1d6 sneak attack. Pixie form given skill bonuses to hide and move silently, and a chance of putting target to sleep on a successful melee attack. Troll form's regeneration decreased. Umber hulk form's constitution and AC increased, given skill bonus to discipline. Zombie form replaced with ooze form, which has very low strength and dexterity, good constitution, minor acid damage, damage resistance: bludgeoning 10/-, piercing 10/-, slashing 10/-, and immunities to critical hits, sneak attacks and knockdown. *'Protection from alignment' :No longer gives complete Mind-Spell Immunity against the chosen Alignment. It instead gives Immunity to Charm (and the normal +2 AC Deflection Bonus, +2 Saves). Removed visual effect. *'Protection from elements' :Decreased duration of 1 Hour per level. Removed visual effect. Q *'Quillfire' :Increased damage of 1d8 + 1 per caster level. R *'Raise dead' :Requires a small diamond. *'Ray of enfeeblement' :Increased duration of 1 Turn per level. *'Regenerate' :Increased duration of 2 Rounds/level. *'Remove Blindness/Deafness' :Now also gives immunity to blindness/deafness for 1 Turn/level. *'Remove disease' :Now also gives immunity to disease for 1 Turn/level. *'Resist elements' :Increased duration of 1 Hour per level. Removed visual effect. *'Restoration' :Requires diamond dust. *'Resurrection' :Requires a small diamond. S *'Scare' :If the subject succeeds on a Will save and has 5 Hit Dice or less, it still takes the -2 penalty to attack, damage, saves and skills for 1 round, but will not flee from the caster. All subjects takes a -2 penalty to attack, damage, saves and skills for 1d4 + 1 round per caster level if they fail the will save (but only subjects of 5 HD or less flee from the caster for 1d4 rounds if they fail the save). *'Searing Light' :Now does 1d8 damage against undead as per its description (instead of 1d6). *'See invisibility' :Removed visual effect. *'Shadow shield' :Does not give complete Immunity to Necromancy spells, it still protects against Death Effects and has 100% Immunity to Negative Energy damage but does not give immunity to ability draining spells. *'Shapechange' :Requires a Jade Circlet. *'Shield' :Gives a +4 AC Shield bonus, not deflection bonus, does not stack with normal Shields. Also protects against Missile Storms. *'Spike growth' :Decreased duration to 1 turn per level. *'Stinking cloud' :No Spell Resistance. *'Sound burst' :The will save has been changed to a fortitude save. *'Stone bones' :Does not work on incorporeal undead, only on undead with bones. *'Stone to Flesh' :If stone to flesh is cast on an earth elemental or stone golem, the target will take 1d6 points of magical damage per caster level. *'Stoneskin' :Requires diamond dust. Removed visual effect. *'Summon creature I - IX' :Decreased duration of 1 Turn per level. *'Summon shadow (shadow conjuration and Death Domain summon)' :Summons a Greater Shadow instead of a Shadow Mastiff. T *'Tasha's hideous laughter' :Increased Duration to 1d3 Rounds + 1 Round/ 3 caster levels. *'Tenser's transformation' :Now gives +2d4 Strength and Dexterity, +4 natural armor bonus to AC, 1d6 HP per level, +1 AB per 2 levels, +5 Fortitude saves, 2 Discipline + 1 per level, proficiency with all simple and martial weapons, and gives 100% Arcane Spell Failure. No longer polymorphs the caster into a Doom Knight. *'True seeing' :Will not automatically reveal hidden creatures. Instead it gives See invisibility, Ultra Vision and 10 + 1 per 2 caster levels to Spot. Requires Mushroom Ointment. Removed visual effect. U *'Ultravision' :Removed visual effect. *'Undeath to death' :Requires Crushed Black Pearl. V *'Vampiric touch' :Can give Evil Points. *'Virtue' :Now gives 1d4 + 1 HP per 4 levels. W *'Wall of fire' :Does 2d6 + 1 damage per caster level, double damage against undead. No save. *'Web' :No Spell Resistance and increased duration of 1 Round per level. *'Weird' :If a subject's Fortitude save succeeds, it still takes 3d6 points of damage and is stunned for 1 round. The subject also takes 1d4 points of temporary Strength damage. Category:Server Rules